An Absence of Pink Lace Underwear
by lieselmemingers
Summary: Tonks/Remus "I'm supposed to be in some kind of pink lacy underwear right now, not blowing my nose into a handkerchief, looking like a hippogriff's backside." It's Remus and Tonks' first morning as husband and wife, but not all goes according to plan.


**Short story for you; the morning after the Lupin-Tonks wedding. Not all goes quite to plan. Enjoy!**

* * *

An Absence of Pink Lace Underwear

When Tonks woke, it was to the more than pleasant memories of her wedding night the previous evening; but also, to an incessant fire burning at the back of her throat, eyes and nose.

"Wha-" she croaked, squinting against the brilliant light of morning.

A wave of dizziness overtook her; the nose was completely blocked, and her throat felt as though she had swallowed a cheese grater at some point during the night. Bugger; it was the morning after her wedding, and she was bloody ill.

Tonks opened her eyes as far as the pain would allow, and took in her surroundings. She saw the crisp linen sheets and plush, quaint furnishings of the hotel room that her parents had offered to pay for as a wedding present. It was nothing fancy, but Tonks had never been a fan of luxury, and their night had been perfect and cosy; making love for most of the night while the summer rain beat against the window pane.

She became aware of Remus - her husband, she thought with a smile – curled up behind her. Hearing the calm, deep breaths of his restful sleep made her almost reluctant to wake him. But, she thought with a shrug, needs must.

A sharp jerk of her elbow woke her sleeping Remus, who jolted from his dream with a startled little shout. Upon realising where he was, however, her relaxed against her back, breathing a sigh of relief. "Good morning," he muttered into the back of her head, and Tonks could feel his drifting back to sleep already.

Finding her voice uncooperative, she settled on giving her response in the form of a long, exaggerated sniff, and a small cough.

Tonks felt Remus' head lift off the pillow a little, and he spoke, his voice sounding a little worried; "are you alright?"

Tonks shook her head, immediately cringing at the pain this caused behind her eyes. "Ill," she managed to croak out.

Remus turned Tonks over onto her back, and his concerned face swam into her vision. She closed her eyes appreciatively as his cool palm splayed across her forehead. She had always loved his hands; thin but strong, dry and a little careworn, but large and safe. With another theatrical sniff, she took his wrist and guided his palm to her lips.

"You do feel a little warm," he told her, looking slightly disappointed. Tonks didn't blame him; she herself had a little more planned for that morning than nose blowing and cough potion. "Try and get some rest. Maybe you'll feel better once you've gotten a little more sleep."

As much as Tonks appreciated the optimism, she had never known a cold simply vanish in the space of a few hours, especially one this horrific. "I hate whoever gave me this. I want to hunt the contagious little bugger down and murder them," she muttered. Her voice sounded muffled and a little scratchy.

Remus chuckled, only to be silenced by the look of distain upon his wife's face. He sighed gently and conjured a handkerchief. She took it gratefully and blew her nose, her ears popping a little, causing her to grimace. She caught sight of herself in the mirror across the room; pallid face, mousy brown hair and watery, squinting eyes. Brilliant.

"Not exactly the blushing bride, am I?" she noted dully.

Remus took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Of course you are," he told her.

"M'not," Tonks replied. "You have to say that. It was in the wedding contract or something. I'm supposed to be in some kind of pink lacy underwear right now, not blowing my nose into a hanky looking like a hippogriff's backside."

"Nonsense," he laughed, giving her a small peck on the lips. "Let's simply be grateful that you were well for the wedding."

Tonks gave an especially morose sniff. "Wanted to shag you all morning," she told him miserably.

He laughed out loud. "In that case, I wholeheartedly resent whoever gave you this cold. Now...how does some hot tea sound?"

A little put out, but honestly not in the mood to do anything but lie in bed and suffer, Tonks nodded.

As Tonks watched, for the rest of the day, her husband wait on her every need, suffering her ridiculous requests and excessive nose blowing and coughing, she thought about how very lucky she was. How long had she waited for him? How did happy endings like this happen? What on earth had she done to deserve Remus Lupin?

He stayed in bed with her all afternoon, allowing her to snuggle up to him and effectively contaminate him with whatever germs she was currently harbouring. But she felt better; safe and warm in the crook of his arm as she stroked her hair away from her clammy forehead. It hadn't quite been the day she had planned. She even felt a little guilty that they had not put the hotel room to its full use.

Remus leaned down and, brushing his surprisingly cool lips against her forehead, whispered that he loved her – it all states of health. Her insides felt fit to burst with happiness, overflowing to the brim.

Perhaps, she thought, this cold was something of a blessing in disguise.

* * *

**Feedback is appreciated :)**


End file.
